Romeo & Juliet Alternate Ending (Aliens, rebels, and more!)
by Conman98
Summary: When the classic tale of love and loss is about to close in its classic, tragic ending, the star crossed lovers find themselves abducted by aliens. But when Romeo and Juliet play a bigger role in the galactic revolution then they thought, its going to take a crew of miss matched commanders and a really big fleet to take down the Mighty World Destroyer, who has Earth in his sights.


ALTERNATE ENDING

TO:

Romeo and Juliet

(Romeo has entered the tomb where Juliet lays, seemingly dead. Paris, murdered by Romeo, lies dead in the room. Romeo, about to kill himself, realizes the ground is shaking.)

"What madness doth be this?" said Romeo, "Tis there be an earthquake in this mid hour of the night?" Suddenly, before Romeos eyes, a light flashed and consumed the entire room, so bright it blinded him. Romeo tried to remain conscious, but was unable to fight the light, and sunk into a deep sleep.

When Juliet awoke, she was startled. She found herself naked, on a cold, iron table. She tried to move, but found her body numb and restrained by a single cable. There was a bright light shining on her, and this blinded her. She was confused. Was this a side effect of the Friars potion? Soon, she regained her vision, and screamed. It was like she was stuck in a nightmare. What stood before her were unlike any human beings she had ever met. They were pale, paler than the stars themselves. They seemed unnaturally skinny and tall, and wore dark black tights that covered their entire body. But their faces were the worst, for they had none. Where features like eyes, a nose, and mouth should have been there was nothing.

And yet they spoke, and oddly enough Juliet felt as though she knew their language, and yet understood none at the same time. There were two of them, poking at her body with sticks that looked like they had a light at the end. She looked to her left and saw Romeo, her love, in the same condition. She knew she had to act fast to save them both. Forcing her body to move, she kicked at the nearest humanoid. Whatever these things where, she discovered they could feel pain. The humanoid howled and fell back, startled. The other jabbed at Juliet with his light stick, but she dodged and it hit her restraint. It cracked in half and she leapt up.

Juliet quickly scanned the room. They were in a square room. It looked as though it were made of iron or steal. Each side of the room had a large, rectangular glass pain. Inside, she could barely make out more of these humanoids pushing glowing items. For the first time since awaking, Juliet felt scared. She had no idea where she was or what was happening. She felt as though she could cry. She was supposed to have faked her death, and lived the rest of her life with Romeo. The thought of Romeo reminded her that he was stuck too. She turned around to get him, when she was wacked by a humanoid with a glow stick in the back of her head.

Through great pain and tears, Juliet crawled to a corner of the room. She helplessly watched as the two humanoids surrounded her. Her head burned and she knew she could only remain conscious for so long. One of the humanoids pulled out a needle. Before it could jab Juliet, she screamed. "Romeo, Romeo!" She used all the air in her lungs. "If though I hath not be awake when ye wake up, thou must rise and rescue me ho I be dead!" One of the aliens cocked its head, and then reached down with the sedative.

Romeo bolted up from his deep slumber. He was on a cold table, without cloths. He was blinded by a light, but soon gained his vision and looked around. Immediately, he remembered everything. The first thing he heard was his Juliet screaming. He saw her in the corner of the strange room, with two beasts surrounding her. Without thinking, he grabbed his sword off a nearby table, and lunged toward her. His first strike rang true, and he felt his blade enter the beast. It howled in pain, and fell back. Romeo quickly looked at the beast, and saw its featureless face. He gasped, and felt a sharp pain in his arm. He quickly rolled away from the second beast and stood in a defensive position, sword at hand. Before Romeo or the beast could make a move, a door opened. Both combatants froze, and Romeo heard Juliet gasp.

"That's enough Rowknor!" spoke the man standing in the doorway. "There will be no more violence." Romeo oddly enough could recognize the man. Then it hit him. It was Count Paris. "Thou should be dead, by my blade no less!" yelled Romeo. Paris turned toward him. "Oh Romeo, there is so much you don't understand." Romeo was unable to understand anything that Paris was saying, but he noticed the wild animal he was dueling did. It seemed to let down its guard, and Romeo did not want to take any chances. He swung his mighty blade and sliced the head off the great beast.

Paris was surprised by this sudden and rash move. But then he realized that everyone on this ship, including himself, was speaking Galactic English. He knew Romeo and Juliet had no idea what they were saying. So he did exactly what any first officer would do. He shot them both with his laser pistol (set on stun, of course) and they fell unconscious. He then ordered two Minertoes to drag them to the Control Room.

"They're waking up." spoke Paris softly. Paris had been watching Romeo and Juliet for a while now. They were lying unconscious in a detention cell for over an hour. He could see them easily through the wall, but they could not see him. It was a state-of-the-art device that projected and image on one side of the wall, and the other side was transparent. "Juliet seems to be stirring in her cell as well," said Paris. "Quick, go get the Commander, now!" he barked at a near by Minertoe. The large, pale, faceless alien ran off to get the commander. In all honesty, Paris was glad. Their blank face and slender appearance gave him chills.

A few minutes later, behind Paris, a man spoke. "Is what the messenger says true, officer?" he spoke. "Yes, High Commander, both specimens are waking up," said Paris. "Great, I need to speak to them at once!" boomed the Commander.

Juliet sat in yet another iron room. It was similar to the one she had first woken up in, but this time she had cloths. There was only one door in the room, and the man she once knew as Paris was guarding it. She was led here by two more of those creatures without faces. She had woken up in a room that looked like a cabin, and was immediately led here. Except there was one major difference in the room she was in now. In this room, she was not being attacked. There was a table in front of her with food and drinks, but she did not try any of it. She was on a plush couch that made a half circle around the table. She sat on the very edge of he left side, with Romeo to her right. Across from her, on the right side of the couch, sat a man. He was devilishly handsome, with brown hair. He wore armor that was black, but had blue on the shoulders, sides, and had a symbol in the middle that was unrecognizable. He had visible muscles that were very toned. He was trying to speak with Romeo.

"It truly is an honor to meet you, Defender," said Commander Connor. He had been trying to communicate with this Romeo person, and he thought the alien was starting to catch on. "I'm Commander Connor, and this is my ship." Romeo cocked his head. "If thou owns this vessel, where is thy water from which it flows?" "No, no, we are space, can you say that?" asked Connor. "S. P. A. C. E., space!" he said. "I know realized thou has been speaking my tongue, thou has slandered it until ye can recognize it not. Now dearest of patrons, if thou shall let me and Juliet be free, I shall offer what little gold had be into my pocket so keen, and hath you to be ye one who shall doith it, then ye shall double, nay, triple my offer in thou shan't feat none who walkith thy pale moon." Spoke Romeo. "O.K., O.K., I am absolutely certain, that no one, not even the English teacher, has any idea what just came out of your mouth. No one talks like that anymore, and no one understands that. Please take these translators and put them around you neck." said Connor.

Both Romeo and Juliet did as they were told. "Now how does that feel?" asked Connor. "Cool Bro," said Romeo. "Totally radical," said Juliet. Now it was Connors turn to speak. "Alright, now that we can both understand one another, let's get down to business. This is going to take you both by surprise, so just try to stay calm. We are aliens from another world. Yes, some of us look like you, but we are not the same. My race is called the Chums. It is a word you cannot comprehend so don't try. Hobgob, or you may know him as Paris, was a scout. We go to other worlds with life, and we enslave them all. That's how we got our foot soldiers, the Minertoes. They are the faceless aliens you have already met. We also have

Loaferds, which translates to Sea Cows in you language. They look like cows, but fly in space with laser cannon utters. I know what you're thinking, that we are evil and ruthless. But that's where you're wrong. My race was also enslaved. By a being called the World Destroyer. Now, we were the first planet he took over, and our race is highly intelligent. We are usually in control of the capital ships, like this one, the Alpacalypse. The World Destroyer has his own army of Tergenvermites. They are fowl beasts. They have a head of a chicken, body and muscles of a Big Foot, and the legs of a duck. The World Destroyer, who prefers the name Scott, forces us to help him destroy the other planets. But the rest of us are tired of this. It's finally time for a revolution. We want to destroyer the World Destroyer, if you will." "This is a lot to take in, but where do we come in?" asked Juliet. "I hoped you would ask that," said Connor. "You two are the Defenders, spoken only in ancient prophecy. It is said that the one thing that can destroy the World Destroyer is the ones who created it: The Alpaca Gods. They are what we worship. Before we enslave a planet, we send scouts to search for them. On your planet, we found Alpacas. The prophecy states that two beings will appear on the ship orbiting the planet where the Alpaca Gods live. When we beamed our scout, Hobgob, to the surface, you appeared with him. That means you will help us defeat the Word Destroyer. The revolution is upon us. I have two other Commanders and their crew on our side, and many others will follow. The two other commanders are Jake and Trey. They are in the other room; I want you to meet them."

"Commander, this is crazy. We are two simple people from a planet, and we don't even know what s going on, and all of the sudden we're supposed to save the galaxy?" said Romeo. Right then, the door Paris was guarding opened, and two men entered. The first wore the same armor as Connor, but instead of blue detailing, there was orange. He was taller than Connor, but thinner. He wore glasses that lit up with little words on the lenses, and looked very high-tech. He had black hair, and smiled when he walked in. "Hello, I'm Trey, commander of the Positively Charged." The next man to walk through the door made Juliet gasp. He looked normal, with brown hair similar to Connors. But he had something that caught your eye immediately. He had muscles on his arms and torso that seemed to engulf his head. He had normal legs, but a freakishly large upper body. It was a wonder he could even put cloths on. His armor was like Connors as well, only with white detailing. He awkwardly stuck out his hand and shook theirs. "I'm Commander Jake, of the Fist O' Pain."

After they had all gotten comfortable, Connor pulled out a rectangle that lit up, to which he referred to as a Com-Pad. He pressed a button, and a screen fell from the ceiling in front of their seats. Inside the screen were over fifty live-feed images of other commanders that had joined the revolution. Commander Connor was obviously in charge of the revolution, and was sending this message to all who had joined it. "The World Destroyer will be arriving in approximately three hours. He will come to finish off the planet and human population. But we can't let that happen. Fifty-seven capitol ships have joined the revolution, and more are on the way. Unfortunately, by my general's calculation, we will not be able to hold off the massive Destroyer's ship and his countless army of Tergenvermites. But there is one small amount of hope, the Alpaca Gods." At the mention of the gods, Juliet noticed some of the commanders start to stir and mumble. "As crazy as this sounds, we have the Defenders here with us." That really set the commanders off. They started bickering and saying that they were doomed and how crazy this plan was. They had no faith in mere Prophecies. Just then, Connor pointed his screen at Romeo and Juliet. They heard a gasp, and silence fell. Then Connor pointed it back at himself. "As I was saying, the Defenders can call upon the Alpaca Gods, and our combined strength can defeat the World Destroyer! When I give the signal, Operation Freedom will begin. Commander Trey will be in charge of the fleet, and I would like to give the screen to him. He will inform you on the plan." Trey picked up the Com-Pad and pointed it at a holographic image. It showed Earth, and fifty-eight ships. These ships where green triangles. "This is all of us around Earth. When the World Destroyer comes, he will enter space here." Juliet saw a red triangle appear to the north. "By my calculation, we have enough ships to surround it, in a circle, like this." The image showed the green triangles surround the red. "Here is a more detailed image." The hologram zoomed in, and the results were stunning. Each ship had complete detailing, and Treys plan looked brilliant; until Romeo looked closely. With all the capitol ships, they just barely surround the Destroyer. His ship was massive in comparison. It looked like fifty-eight pieces of Verona's finest macaroni surrounding a piece of French bread. Romeo and Juliet now understood why they could lose. The Destroyer simply was too large, containing more armor, firepower, ships, and soldiers. "Like the Commander stated, our chances of winning are slim. Once the Destroyer realizes its a revolution, it will not hesitate to fight back." As he said that, Romeo saw thousands of small red dots flood out of the Destroyers hangers. These must have been Tergenvermites in their fighter ships. "But we will fight back." Likewise, small green dots flooded out of all the surrounding revolutionary ships. These had to have been the Loaferds, who used their wings and laser cannon utters in space battle. Simultaneously, all the surrounding ships opened fire towards the center of the circle, right at the Destroyer. Unfortunately, the Destroyer began firing back in all directions. "By my calculations, we will be locked in battle for an hour, and then the Destroyer will slowly gain the upper hand, until we are defeated."

There was a grim look on all of the commander's faces. Connor took the Com-Pad. "Now that you understand the formation, you need to know the second part of the plan. Here is Commander Jake, who will be in charge of the invading forces." Jake took the pad. "This part of the plan will be simple. Each ship is too supply one-hundred of its greatest Minertoe soldiers and special operatives. They will be broken into teams through . Each team will take a small shuttle to one of the many hangers on the destroyer's ship. Hopefully, amidst the chaos, you can slip in easily. Each group will be given a specific target on the ship, like a gloofnode reactor, a ferhunbed generator, or sub-atomic-hypo-thruster-molecular-lasor-mechanism-chasim-machine, if you're lucky. I will be with team , taking on the Destroyer head on." The commanders understood the plan, and after a few questions, they all signed out to tell and prep their crew.

As soon as the screen slid back into the ceiling, Connors Com-Pad received a message. "Commander, we are ready for you at the armory." Connor pulled his Com-Pad up to his mouth. "Thanks Layne, on our way." With that, the door opened and they left.

Romeo, Juliet, Connor, Jake, Trey, and Hobgob entered the armory. There they saw ten of the best Minertoes the Alpacalypse had to offer. All of them were getting their weapons and preparing for the battle. A Chum walked up to greet them. Connor shook his hand. "Ah, Special Forces Commander Layne, long time no see. Are these the best soldiers the Special Forces division has to offer?" Layne chuckled. "No sir, they're the best on the ship, nay, the whole revolutionary fleet! Why, these just may be the best Minertoes in the entire galaxy! But down to business. Our shuttle is ready, and as soon as you choose your weapons and we get these Defenders armored up, we can get to some action."

Romeo and Juliet where fitted for battle, and spent the rest of the time learning how to handle their laser guns. In what seemed as no time at all, Connor's Com-Pad received a call. He went to the corner of the room, so whoever it was did not see or hear anyone else. "Ah, Scott, how goes it?" A very low and menacing voice could be heard. "Commander, I understand we have grown rather close, what with you being the High Commander of my fleet and all, but that doesn't give you the right to use my name." Connor gulped. "Sorry, Destroyer of Worlds." The Destroyer chuckled. "Good, my long range sensors show that you are still near Earth. I will arrive in minutes to destroy it. I'm traveling by wormhole, so I'll arrive in minutes. Leave now or I won't hesitate to destroy you as well. Head to the next planet, Fergama, and prep it for invasion." Connor sighed. "As you wish, sir." The Com was shut down, and Connor had a grim look on his face. "Prepare the shuttle. Hobgob, you're in charge of the Alpacalypse, take care of her, and send the signal to other ships. Project Freedom has begun."

The next few minutes were gruesome. Just as Trey had planned, the commanders and their ships surrounded the World Destroyer as he exited his worm hole. As they fired, he fired back. Both sides launched missiles and lasers at each other, and Loaferds and Tergenvermites ships met in the circle and battled. As their shuttle left the Alpacalypse, both Romeo and Juliet where mortified. Between the Destroyers ship and the revolutionary ships, there was chaos. In a matter of minutes, soldiers refereed to this zone as the "The Circle of Death." Destroyed Tergenvermite ships scattered the circle. Loaferds floated lifeless through space. It was near impossible not to get hit by the ongoing fire of the ships. But a mist this chaos was more. Thousands of Tergenvermites and Loaferds battled head on throughout the circle. It was terrifying, but was the perfect distraction. All of the strike team shuttles made it to their targets unharmed. Romeo and Juliet's shuttle was almost shot down by a Tergenvermite fighter, but a lucky shot from a Loaferds laser cannon utter saved them. They approached the Destroyer's ship, and got a sense on how big it was. They were the equivalent of an ant standing next to a man lying down. That was how long and tall it was.

They followed the map on Connors Com-Pad, and entered hanger - . According to Trey, this was the closest one to the Destroyers Control Room. With all the chaos, they easily slipped in.

Gergum was mad. This time John had really done it. John was in charge of the Destroyer, the World Destroyers ship. He was in charge of all things on it. This was just because the World destroyer was too lazy to do it himself. John had put Gergum on hangar clean-up for hanger - along with around twenty five other Tergenvermites. So here he was, cleaning the floor while all his pals where either fighting cows with wings and utter cannons, or preparing for a ground invasion of Earth. He desperately wanted to be outside, fighting the traitors for doubting the World Destroyer. Lost in thought, he failed to notice to strange ship land. Gergum turned around and saw it. He cocked his head and clicked his beak, and all the other Tergenvermites turned around. All they saw was the door slide open, and some Chums and Minertoes step out. Also, two other beings stepped out as well. They were ugly, and unlike any species he had ever seen. He pulled out his laser gun and spoke. "Don't, don't come closer or I'll shoot!" The familiar looking Chum stepped forward. "Relax, I'm High Commander Connor. I need to speak the Destroyer about these traitors." Gergum saw his badge, but then he remembered. "No, no, no, no, the Master said you were a traitor, and Commander John was promoted to High Commander minutes ago." Connor frowned. "Oh, what a shame then." He pulled out his laser pistol and blasted Gergum right in the chest. He fell, and the rest of the team took care of the rest.

The trip to the Control Room was easier than expected. No one after the hanger room questioned them. There was so much chaos no one had time. The other strike forces where causing quite a commotion. This allowed Connor to lead them through the ship with ease. They simply looked like everyone else. Unlike the capitol ships Romeo and Juliet stayed on, this shipped contained all of the species, but had thousands of Tergenvermites mixed in. This gave them the appearance of ordinary workers. Only when they reached the door of the control Room were they stopped by two guards. Jake simply walked up and bashed their heads together while Trey hacked the door. The door opened.

The Control Room was shaped like a circle. In the very center sat a chair, where a Chum, presumably John, sat. On the northern wall was a transparent window, allowing a strategic view of the battlefield. All around him rows of computers sat with Chums and Minertoes furiously typing commands. Tergenvermites patrolled the room with their weapons. When the door opened, John spun around. "I thought I told you too, no visitors!" When he recognized Connor, he grinned. "Oh, I figured you show up eventually. Guards, seize them!" The room became a frenzy. The operators ducked behind their desks as the Tergenvermites fired upon Connor. Jake went crashing through the desks, deflecting bullets and demolishing anything in his path as he ran towards some guards. Layne and Trey ducked behind cover and returned fire, and the Minertoes spread in a battle formation. Romeo and Juliet both hid behind a desk, knowing all they would do was get in the way. They watched as Connor sprinted through the fire, right up to John, and aimed his laser pistol. Just then, John swooped around and swung a sword, cutting Connors pistol in half. Connor dropped it and rolled just in time to avoid a slash by John. Connor laid flat on the ground, and John put his boot on his chest. He pointed his blade at his throat, and pressed a button on its handle. Laser rays filled the blade, and Connor could feel the heat radiating off it. "This is a prototype, call the laser sword. It is very painful. I don't know what you where thinking. I mean look, five of your allies ships are already destroyed, and you Loaferds cannot continue to fight so many Tergenvermites. You can't win." Connor smirked. "We have one thing you don't. Them." He pointed right at Romeo and Juliet. John laughed. "What, a few humans who have no technology? No wonder I was promoted to High Commander. I'd say I'm sorry, but I think I'll enjoy this." John raised his laser sword above his head, and prepared to swing down.

Romeo looked at Connor. His heart skipped a beat as he saw John's blade about to swing down at his head. Acting on pure impulse, he unsheathed his sword that he insisted on taking along. He slid it across the room, right into Connors hand. He handed Juliet his only dagger. She embraced him for a kiss, and he jumped over the desk, right into the heat of battle.

Connor felt Romeos blade slide into his hand, grasped it, and swung it vertically across his face. John's blade struck it and cut half way through. Then, the force of impact set John off balance, and he fell. Both men recovered quickly, and entered in a fierce sword fight. But Connor held the upper hand. He remained defensive the entire time. John would aggressively slash and hack and Connor would block and block. Soon, John made a fatal mistake. He swung at Connors seemingly unprotected head. But Connor anticipated this, and ducked. As he ducked, he slid his sword to Romeo, who had snuck behind John. John diverted his eyes to Romeo and slashed at him. Romeo was an expert swordsman, and John was already tired due to his aggressive attacks. But John still came out on top, and managed a blow to Romeos head with the butt of his sword. Romeo dropped to his knees. Johns stared him in the eyes, and paused. That was his mistake.

That was enough time for Jake to grab him from behind. Connor helped Romeo up with his sword. John struggled to free himself from Jakes grip. "Alright, you win. Just kill me and save the embarrassment." Connor laughed. "Oh, I won't kill you." A smile crossed Johns face. "I knew you didn't have the guts" Connor smirked, and delivered a tenacious blow to face with his fist, breaking John nose and knocking him unconscious. Simultaneously, Jake accidently squeezed too hard, and broke John's arms.

After the rest of the Tergenvermite guards where taken care of, the group gathered around the main control panel. Trey managed to hack it and lock the entrance door. All the captives where tied up and in the corner of the room. Within minutes, the computer panel went blank. "Darn, they must know we're here and locked us out of the system." Trey kept trying, but could not get the computer to work. The rest of the group salvaged ammo and any other usable items. Connor handed Romeo his sword. "That is a great sword. How did you get it?" Romeo answered. "It was created by the finest iron many years ago. It has been passed down by Montague to Montague for generations." Connor took a closer look. "Hmm, it seems as though it's hollow. Look inside the dent made by John's sword. The blade is hollow." Romeo took a closer look. "Alas, it is!" Both men decided see what was inside. They broke it open, and a small note fell out. Connor caught it, but couldn't read it. "Romeo, read this." Romeo took the paper. "Tis darkness comes, Aid the Chums, and we shall piece, and everlasting peace." Connor looked confused. "What does that mean?" Romeo shrugged. "Not sure." Just then, the ground rumbled. The entrance that Trey had sealed burst opened.

The remaining four Minertoes, Layne, Connor, Jake, Trey, Romeo, and Juliet turned and saw him. The massive World Destroyer loomed in the entry way.

His face was scared all over and looked inhuman. His hair was matted and dark black. He was hunched over on his massive fist. He was at least three times Jakes size. He had muscles so big he dented the floor as he walked. He laughed. "Guards, stay back. These traitors shall feel my wraith. What a shame too, they were good men." Then he let out a howl, and charged on all fours in their direction. But he didn't touch them. The World Destroyer was created by Gods, so he had extreme power. Soon, all of the men where pinned against the wall by an invisible force. The World Destroyer was using telekinetic powers to pin them to the wall. Slowly, the World destroyer created more pressure on each of his captives. He stood there and laughed at their pain. The Minertoes were the first to go. They all heard the bone shaking crack as their thin bodies snapped under pressure. Layne somehow managed the will power to toss a grenade, but the results where dire. The World Destroyer simply pushed it back with his power, and Layne was engulfed by an explosion, and fell.

There they sat. Romeo, Juliet, Trey, Jake, and Connor, pinned to the wall, unable to move, slowly being tortured. But then, the miracles of all miracles happened. Romeo managed to move his head toward the large window. What he saw was amazing. Hundreds upon thousands of Alpaca Gods stormed up from Earth, blasting at every Tergenvermite ship. They swarmed the Destroyers ship, and the World destroyer became furious. He used all his power to finish off his captives, and it seemed they would die before they saw victory. Until one massive Alpaca God, twice the size of the Destroyers Ship smashed its hooves against the ship. It split in two, right between the World Destroyer and the captives. Both ship halves split apart. Connor, Romeo, Juliet, Jake, and Trey where sucked into space, but their armor sealed them up with a helmet, and they where free to float in space.

The World Destroyer was not so lucky. His half of the ship was sealed immediately after breaking. So no one was sucked into space. Unfortunately, his half was caught in Earths atmosphere, and was on a collision course fro Earth.

Layne woke up and could barely move. He knew his grenade had finished him. But he still had some fight in him. The World Destroyer was yelling at his men as this half of the ship crashed to Earth. Layne coughed, and pulled himself up against a wall. He pulled out a grenade, no ordinary grenade either. It was a Proton Neutralizing Photon Emitter. He weakly tossed it at the World Destroyer. It chuckled and picked it up. "You forgot to press the activation switch! You Chums where always fools." A smile crossed Layne's face. He closed his eyes, relaxed, and pulled out a button. "Didn't have to." Then, he pressed the button.

Romeo stared at the phenomenon before him. Thousands of alpacas floated through space, recovering and injured Loaferds, repairing ships and destroying any remaining Tergenvermites. He, Connor, Juliet, Jake, and Trey all floated in space. The massive Alpaca God approached them. "Hello, I am Yargen-Scarven, leader of the Alpaca army. You summoned us with the words of the ancients, and I was sent. My masters, the original Alpaca Gods, express their greatest compassion for helping us defeat the tyrant. We will stay long enough for us to help, but then be on our way." Juliet was the first to speak. "But what about Earth? That ship will destroy it!" The Alpaca turned its head. But before he could do anything, the whole ship exploded into thousands of pieces, no doubt the work of Layne. The World Destroyer was violently tossed through space wit the debris. The Alpaca God simply blew out of his mouth. The ship wreckage was turned a perfect sphere, and continued to simply revolve around the Earth. The World Destroyer was permanently trapped in the center, and sealed in. The Alpaca God smiled. "You shall call it moon, which is Alpaca language for "hope." Say your goodbyes, for the Commanders must re-unite a broken empire, and the Defenders must return home." This time, Connor spoke. "Why must they leave now?" The Alpaca answered. "There help is no longer needed, and they must return to their life. Say goodbye. There is much work to be done,"

And so they did. Right there in the middle of space. Juliet cried and even the big Jake shed a few tears. But Romeo and Juliet needed to return to their life, and High Commander Connor did have a newly formed democracy to run. So when they were finally done, the Alpaca smiled. Then, it blinked.

Romeo floated there, Juliet's hand in his. He stared at his new allies, and swore to never forget them. Every night, he and Juliet would look at the stars, and know it was full of peace now. He nodded at them, and waited. Suddenly, a light flashed and consumed his entire vision, so bright it blinded him. Romeo tried to remain conscious, but was unable to fight the light, and sunk into a deep sleep.

He woke up in a house with Juliet. Together, they walked outside. It was dark, but they could tell they where in a town similar to Verona. With the light of the moon, they read a sign that said, "Mantua."


End file.
